Seventeen Prompts
by Error598205
Summary: A repost of very short stories based off random words from a dictionary.


A late repost of a work meant for the January of last year. A request of Kanori, a friend, for our mutual friend. They know who they are.

* * *

Seventeen Prompts (853)

* * *

1\. **Rhythm** (24)

He had this distinct way of moving around the field, Miharu thought, as the pink-haired defender blocked the incoming ball from scoring another goal.

* * *

2\. **School** (54)

After a tiring day in school, that ended with a long list of newly assigned homework due the following week, Miharu wondered if she was to have every one of her weekends like this. She stopped minding so much the moment Kirino walked towards her and asked if they could finish the work together.

* * *

3\. **Switch** (37)

"...can we switch back now?" "But _senpai_ , you both look great in each other's clothes~" Sighs escaped the couple as they continued to watch their junior explain why she made them swap clothes in the first place.

* * *

4\. **Back** (37)

"?!" A barely stifled scream and a terrified Miharu were the reactions to Kirino's surprise hug. Of course, that was to be expected. After all, who would hug from the back of a person in a haunted house?

* * *

5\. **Flame** (34)

He was calm and concentrated on the ball, even as the flames surrounded him. Flames that could burn. Flames that reminded him of her. Flames that reminded me that I could never have him.

* * *

6\. **Time** (52)

They spent plenty of time together, in and out of the soccer field. Training with the team or walking in the park, there was never a dull moment between them. _Most especially when their friends attempt to spy on them, hiding in bushes and behind street lamps to supposedly avoid being seen._

* * *

7\. **Fate** (36)

Tripping by Kirino's feet for the fifth time that day, Miharu wondered if she had always been clumsy around him or fate decided to screw with her again after giving her the colds two days ago.

* * *

8\. **Point** (61)

"A point has no dimension, it only shows a specific location." "Then what is the point of this study session, we had this lesson when we were freshmen. What notebook are you even reading?" As he looked at the cover page, Kirino mentally hit himself as he realized it was her math notebook from their first year. _It was indeed, pointless._

* * *

9\. **Loss** (68)

"It's all right, you know? We could always start over—" "I can't do it, I'll mess up again. I just can't seem to make it rise fully!" "Come on, Miharu. Third time's the charm, right?" "...fine, but let's clean up first." ...and so the two students got up from their chairs and tidied up the flour on the floor. Was it really so hard to make chocolate cake?

* * *

10\. **Fight** (51)

Screams could be heard from the room, only to be followed by sounds of glass breaking and furniture toppling over. Two distinct voices could be heard, one masculine and the other, feminine. Slowly opening the door, some of their friends politely asked them to lower the volume of their video game.

* * *

11\. **Voice** (30)

...Miharu thinks Kirino really is good at singing, and no one could agree or disagree with her on that. After all, he would only sing for her, and her alone.

* * *

12\. **Beep** (79)

A blue-eyed boy rushed down the white corridor of the hospital floor. Stopping at the door of a patient's room, he hurriedly opens the door to see...the long beep was covered by the boy's anguished screams to a lifeless body of a girl he once held so dear. "...why did we watch this, Kirino?" "Aoi left us with the movie while she bought gifts for Shinsuke." "I'm going to make her watch this with Tenma and Shinsuke next time." "..."

* * *

13\. **Chance** (59)

People always look for second chances, to fix a mistake that they committed. "I'm sorry, Miharu." Still, have you ever wondered about those deserving of second chances, only to realize that they could not get it? Looking at the old grave once more, the man smiled solemnly before walking to a car with a sleeping child in his arms.

* * *

14\. **Question** (61)

"Kirino, there is a rumor going around that you like Coach Endou romantically, is it true?!" Though slightly wondering who spreaded rumors about him having a crush on a married man (maybe Tenma was joking on the married part, though it was unlikely for the boy to lie), he did not hesitate to prove to Miharu how wrong the rumor was.

* * *

15\. **Words** (37)

They didn't need words to communicate. Words would not express how they feel for each other enough..."Ranmaru, I told you to put calcium carbonate before potassium chloride!" "Sorry!" _...okay, so maybe they do need to talk sometimes..._

* * *

16\. **Ball** (72)

"One, two, three...two, three..." Looking at her feet, she let out a deep sigh. Throughout the waltz, not once did she step on Kirino's shoes (the same could not be said, however, to her dance instructor last week). As the music faded to give way to the next dance, she faced her dance partner and asked if they could sit down already, he's already made her dance four times in a row.

* * *

17\. **Star** (61)

The night had its perks. Not much people around, lower temperature, and you're able to see the moon and stars. It's even better when you spend it having a small party with your friends. Turning away from the view of the sky, Miharu smiles as all her friends sing a familiar song and greet her with three words: **Happy Birthday, Miharu!**

* * *

That was all, thank you!


End file.
